Henstrike
❝ Huh. Henstrike the great. Tha's my name. The best warrior the peak will ever see. ❞ — Henstrike to herself Henstrike is a short and stocky red and gray calico molly with spiky fur and green eyes. She is an impulsive and vengeful young warrior with an aggressive temperament, known for her short, violent outbursts. However, her undying loyalty to her clanmates is admirable, vowing to battle with valor to protect ThunderClan no matter the cause. She is highly prejudiced against RiverClanners due to repeated incidents with an apprentice named Bramblingpaw when she was younger and is known for stirring up trouble around the border. She is currently a warrior in ThunderClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Henstrike is a thickset she-cat, while very short for the average warrior she is also rather muscular and sturdy. Her pelt is a spiky mess of long, dirty calico fur. Her most significant features are the spiked cowlick between her ears and the deep red patches on her paws, tail, and back. Hen’s pale green eyes have developed a yellow ring around the pupil and her sharp upper canines still poke out of her mouth. She’s acquired some scars, but her most notable one is the distinctive slash that crosses her muzzle. Palette: : = Base (#e0dcd4) : = Markings (#634e4e), (#741d25), (#310518) : = Eyes (#b2d6b2), (#cdc08f) : = Leathers (#c87279) Voice: Rough and scratchy (from yelling), tends to slur her words. Boyish, but relatively high in pitch. Scent: When she hasn't been rooting through garbage, she smells earthy and dirty on top of ThunderClan's general smell. Gait: A thundering cross between a strut and a hop, distinct to her. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Honest -' * '''+ Motivated -''' * '''+ Well-meaning -''' * '''± Ambitious -''' * '''± Zealous -''' * '''± Prideful -''' * '''− Impulsive -''' * '''− Short-fused -''' * '''− Violent -''' '''Likes *Twoleg stuff *Screaming(??) *A fair fight 'Dislikes' *RiverClan *The word "mouse" *Love/romance (when displayed by other cats) 'Goals' *Become the most daunting warrior in the forest *Triumph against RiverClan in battle *Defeat all who have crossed ThunderClan *Let Chipmunkcheeks know how she feels with PASSION (without looking like a total goon) 'Fears' *Exile *Being lied to by those she trusts *Losing ThunderClan's respect 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: misc queens Age Range: 0-5 moons *Henkit was born to a ThunderClan queen, Beechsnout, and an unknown father, alongside two unnamed kits. **Her mother and siblings die during the kitting due to complications/blood loss. *She's raised collectively by the queens, although nobody really showed her much warmth in the nursery. *Hen is seen as nothing but trouble after she learns to walk, often getting caught sneaking out of camp. *The warriors of ThunderClan attempt to snap her into shape, often having the task of carrying her back to camp after a patrol. While they saw her as no more than a nuisance, she appreciated the attention and wanted to be just like them. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sunwatcher, Chipmunkpaw, Daywalker, Apprentice pals, RiverClan Age Range: 6-12 moons REDO (it was pretty wild) 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: h Age Range: 12-present moons *Henpaw, without really doing any formal assessment, is made a warrior alongside Chipmunkpaw and Daywalker’s mate, Bluepaw. They are named Henstrike, Chipmunkcheeks, and Bluecurl. *She gets into a scuffle with a RiverClanner named Sparkgaze, scarring her face. She comes out of it with an injured shoulder. *She goes on a 'date' with Chipmunkcheeks to the log crossing *Attends a patrol w/ Silkpaw and Sunwatcher, almost attacks Sparkgaze again. more fights yadda yadda redo 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :redo (hmu if you need an entry i forget) |-|RiverClan= :ew |-|WindClan= :- |-|ShadowClan= :- |-|SkyClan= :"Who?" |-|Outside of the Clans= :"Who?" 'Trivia' *She has a collection of shiny twoleg things, scavenged from her many trips to the twolegplace. **Her collection includes: A ring box (Empty, she thinks it's drab), a standard kitchen knife, a fork, two DVDs (heavily scratched), a sharpening block, a silver ring and a pocket mirror. *She owns a messy laurel crown, her "winner's bird nest" which she made with Chipmunkcheeks as apprentices after a play-fight by the log crossing. She doesn't sport it often. *She can't count past the number 4 'Quotes' ❝ GYYYAAAGH! ❞ — Henpaw's signature battle cry ❝''Oh... hiya! Henpaw. Henpaw th'great! Tha's my name!❞ — Henpaw introducing herself to Chipmunkpaw. 'Fanart' penny-henny.png A KNIFE.png hen.png Henpaw_OG.png|original design adopted from Bootleggdd fisticuffs.png|feat. Bramblingpaw, by Maybeelater hatred.png|" " Henpaw.png henchip.png|feat Chipmunkpaw dayhen.png|feat Daywalker image0.png|by Courtneyshowls2 love.png hens.png hengeck.png|by Honeyybee shoe.png|by Yinmorii henpaw-riley.png|by 眠たい hendragon.png|(dragon girl au) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:AutumnalBlues Category:Warrior